I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for wrapping bundles with stretched film web and more particularly, a process of unitizing a bundle having a plurality of bundle units at extremely high throughput rates with high film web elongation and containment force on the bundles.
II. Description of the Related Art
It has become popular to package products into bundles by wrapping the products with a web of stretched plastic film. The elasticity of the stretched plastic film holds the products of the bundle under tension while unitizing and covering the bundle.
For a film web wrapping process to be commercially competitive, it has been increasingly necessary to wrap bundles at a very high throughput. This is especially true for business enterprises which need to wrap large numbers of bundles having a uniform cross-sectional shape. The conventional cross-sectional shape is rectangular in order to economize shipping space and facilitate stacking. Due to corner variations which change the effective wrapping radius, bundles having such rectangular cross-sections or other non-circular cross-sections, present a fluctuation in its demand for film web as the film web is wrapped around its periphery.